


Wonderings

by badgertrout



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertrout/pseuds/badgertrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Djaq's thoughts about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderings

He looks at her across the camp. She is laughing at something, but he doesn't know what the conversation is even about. All he can think about is how beautiful she is looking right now. She might not be beautiful in the same way as the English girls, but to him she is even more gorgeous. The light makes her eyes look wonderful. He tries to shake these thoughts out of his head, but they still come back. Why does she have to look so amazing? he wonders.

Sometimes she catches herself looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She tries to quit the habit, but she can't help it. Every time he is around, she just wants to stare at him. There is just something about him that makes her feel strange every time he is around. It's like something is forcing her to look at him. Maybe it is the way he smiles. Or the way he looks at her. In the end, she doesn't even care. She still keeps looking at him when no-one notices.

He listens to her while she is telling them about some poison. He loves her silly voice. Hearing her laugh always makes him feel better. He hopes that someday he'll hear her say the three words he wants to tell her. He knows it probably will never happen, but he still keeps hoping.

He has made another trap, and is now explaining her how it works. She listens quietly as he excitedly demonstrates the trap by pulling the rope. There aren't many things he gets so excited about, but this is definitely one of those things. Little does she know, that she is also one of those things.

She is sitting next to him while they eat dinner. He is well aware that their shoulders and knees are touching. He still tries to maintain normal face, even though his heart is racing. These little moments, when he gets to be closer to her, are the highlight of his day.

Her fingers shake as she touches the bruise on his side. He gasps, but tries to relax. They both know that the bruise will heal over time, but she still wants to make sure that none of his ribs are broken. Her fingers travel gently across his skin, until she presses down. He hisses because of the pain, but doesn't complain. She realizes that she is enjoying the feeling of his skin underneath her fingertips far too much.

He wants to tell her how he feels. Yet he just can't find the right time. Maybe it is better not to tell, he thinks, she just sees me as a friend. He still wants to know, but he is happy the way things are. He doesn't want to risk their friendship. Someday I'll tell her, he promises himself.

She is confused by her feelings. He is just a friend, she keeps telling herself. Still something inside her is telling otherwise. She has felt this way for some time now, so it can't be anything more than just friendship. Or that's at least what she tries to believe in. Would it be so bad if I loved him? she wonders.


End file.
